rmafandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario Mario is the main protagonist in RMA Studios's show Stupid Mario Brothers. History Background Mario and Luigi went on vacation in The Real World and bought a house. Season 1 Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom A few months later, they went to The Mailbox and discovered that they had a letter from Bowser, saying that Bowser had captured Peach and that they should go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After reading it, they decided to look for Super Mushrooms, when they ran into Wario, who was working for Bowser at the time, saying that they should go back. A little while later, the Mario Bros. escaped and decided to ride go-karts. A Tale of Two Brothers Later, Mario and Luigi went to The Mailbox again to find another letter from Bowser. After reading it, they decided to play Tennis on Wii Sports. After playing, Mario gloated to Luigi about how he always wins, which made Luigi join forces with Wario. One Ring that is better than a Compass Not too long after that, Luigi came back to Mario, so they went to The Mailbox to find yet another letter from Bowser. After reading it, they went to go watch a movie (which was Lord of the Rings). Wario's New Partner likes Purple Later, after discussing how terrible sharing a room with Donkey Kong is, Mario and Luigi decided to play soccer. After Mario scored once, Wario and his new partner, Waluigi, arrived to challenge Mario and Luigi to a battle. Mario and Luigi accepted. Make Fireballs, Not Love! Mario started hitting Wario, while Luigi started hitting Waluigi. Next, Luigi took Waluigi's hat, but Waluigi got it back. Then, Mario and Wario started slap fighting. After that, they started hitting each other again. Next, Waluigi sat on Luigi, so Mario had to come fight him, while Luigi fought Wario. Then, Mario and Luigi teamed up on Wario and Waluigi. After that, they started hitting each other again. Next, Mario created a fireball and threw it at Wario, who got knocked out. Then, Waluigi threw a fireball at Luigi, who got knocked out. After that, Mario threw a giant fireball, which knocked out Waluigi, giving the Mario Bros. the win. The Wario Bros. got up saying, "We'll be back!" Why catch them All? Later, Mario and Luigi went to The Mailbox to find another letter from Bowser. After reading it, they decided to grow their moustaches back. 6 months later, they had grown back. After that, they shaved them off again and decided to ride go-karts, until a Poke Ball hit their go-kart and Ash Ketchum came out from behind a tree. After some arguing, Ash ran away. Mario and Luigi were then bugged by Wario and Waluigi. A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers! Later, Mario and Luigi went to the Mailbox to find yet another letter from Bowser. After reading it, they decided to start a band. After auditions, the members were Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, but a few minutes later they decided to break up the band. It came from Ash's Toilet Later, at The Mailbox, Ash got a letter from Pikachu saying that Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet and that Brock died, so Ash had to hire Mario and Luigi as plumbers to get Wobbuffet out of the toilet. After a lot of dancing, they went to Ash's House, and after a lot of trouble, got Wobbuffet out of the toilet. But, because of the trouble, Mario and Luigi decided to get real jobs. Real Jobs Suck First, they tried to get jobs at a printer shop, but Wario and Waluigi already got the jobs. Second, they tried to get jobs as dancers, but the Dance Critic yelled at them for sucking. Lastly, they tried to get jobs at RMA Games, but the workers yelled at them. After that, they decided not to get real jobs. A Monkey for your Thoughts? Later, at The Mailbox, Donkey Kong got a letter from Diddy Kong, saying that two plumbers took Donkey Kong's bananas, so he started chasing the Mario Bros. After a lot of chasing, UPS came and gave Donkey Kong another letter from Diddy Kong, saying that the plumbers who stole the bananas were the Wario Bros., so Donkey Kong apoligized to the Mario Bros. Stupid Mario Kart Later, Mario and Luigi were riding in their go-kart, when the Wario Bros. showed up. They raced. First, Waluigi got knocked off, then Luigi. After that, Mario and Wario crashed. After almost getting into a fight, Mario went home. Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks Later, Mario and Luigi saw Wario and Waluigi on the swings. After a conversation about how the Wario Bros. wouldn't bother the Mario Bros. on that day, they left. Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown Later, Mario and Luigi had a discussion about Super Smash Bros. Brawl and how something was out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. A few minutes later, Mario and Luigi played Rock, Paper, Scissors and Mario won, when UPS came with a package. After UPS left, they wondered about what was in the package. The Final Countdown until the next Countdown Peach came out. After Mario and Peach argued, Mario and Luigi decided to train. After training, they met the Wario Bros. to battle them. Stupid Smash Brothers Waluigi started off by throwing fireballs at Luigi, while Mario and Wario hit each other and threw fireballs at each other. Then, Luigi and Waluigi threw fireballs at each other, while Mario and Wario started hitting and kicking each other. After that, Waluigi dodged Luigi's fireballs, and the Wario Bros. teamed up to throw a giant fireball, which hit Luigi and knocked him up. After things couldn't get much worse for Mario, FedEx showed up making it 3 VS 1. Everything was horrible for Mario, until Ash and Donkey Kong showed up to team up with him. FedEx and Donkey Kong started pushing each other when FedEx fell down, Ash threw a Poke Ball at Waluigi, who caught it and threw it back at him, and Mario and Wario hit each other again. Then, Waluigi knocked the Poke Ball out of Ash's hand and hit him, which knocked him out. After that, Donkey Kong knocked Waluigi out. Then, FedEx knocked him out. After that, UPS came and knocked him out. He then left to deliver packages. With Mario and Wario being the only two left, Wario reveals that he plans to get rid of Mario and then overthrow Bowser. They then realize the best way to settle that: a Lightsaber battle. Mario pulls out his beam sword, and Wario pulls out his. After a Lightsaber battle, Mario knocked Wario's Lightsaber out of his hand and had him on the ground, but Wario used the Force to get his Lightsaber back. After continuing the long battle, Wario knocked Mario's Lightsaber out of his hand, but Peach came and hit Wario with her umbrella, which knocked him out. Then, Luigi woke up, and UPS came to give the Mario Bros. a letter from Link, which said, "Mario, Luigi, The Real World is in great danger. I would come there myself, but for reasons I cannot explain I have been detained. I would tell you more... But out of the fear that this letter could end up in the wrong hands, all I can say is this... In the Darkness lies the Truth..." Season 2 Link's Letter is full of Holes! After wondering about Link's letter and where Peach went, they decided to go to Hyrule and save Link. Then, Ash said he wanted to go, when Brock showed up telling him that the Snorlax didn't kill him and that he had to go Pokemon collecting. After that, Wario and Waluigi got up and left. Then, Luigi asked Donkey Kong if he wanted to come, but he said no, because he wanted to hang out with Diddy Kong. When they got to the Warp Pipe, they found out that it didn't work. Draino won't unclog these Pipes They decided to find Ash to see if the Warp Pipe to Kanto was working. When they got to Ash and Brock, they found out that the Warp Pipe didn't work. Mario came up with the theory that people didn't want people from the other worlds from getting here. Wario has another Bad Day After Brock disappeared, Mario said that they shouldn't have left the Mushroom Kingdom.